1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to decoders and, more particularly, to a decoder for decoding messages using an arbitrary-side growing Huffman tree.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of Huffman decoding technologies, applications using Huffman decodings are increasingly applied in various fields. Entropy coding in data compression applications widely relies on Huffman codes, but most software approaches using entropy decoding are limited to sequential decoding. As a representation of each symbol in Huffman decodings varies in size, it is difficult to speed up the decoding process. Consequentially, current researches have aimed to find a fast and memory-effective way to process Huffman decoding.
One such scheme for realizing fast Huffman decoding uses a single-side growing (SSG) Huffman tree, which is a fast algorithim when Huffman trees grow in a fixed direction. However, if the Huffman tree is arbitrary-side growing (ASG), the Huffman decoding processing the SSG Huffman tree is slower and memory-inefficient, requiring significantly memory capacity.